Trauma Center: Fusions
by MagentaCrystal59
Summary: A new virus has threatened the medical field, yet remains hidden to the clueless. Nervo. Dr. Belle Cere, a neurologist working abroad her family's hospital has begun to research, as well as tackle the virus head on. But she won't have to do it alone.
1. Character Profile

_**Hey everyone! I'm making another fanfic based on Trauma Center! Even though it might not get too much attention due to popularity decrease because of a lacking new game, or sequel, (Atlus! Make another Trauma game, please?!) I just had to get this out! This is the character data on Dr Belle Cere.**_

 **Name:** Annabella "Belle" Cere

 **Nicknames:** Belle, Bella

 **DOB:** 17 June 1997

 **Age:** 26

 **Occupation:** Doctor; Neurologist

 **Nationality (British, Caucasian-American, that kind of thing):** Caucasian-European

 **Character Appearance (Post a link or give details of the character):**

DreamSelfy: art/Trauma-Center-Trauma-Team-Belle-Cere-DreamSelfy-562780156

Kisekae: art/Belle-Cere-kisekae-562781587

 **Family:**

Bran Cere (Father)

Bethany Cere (Mother, deceased)

Alfie Cere (Brother)

 **Personality:** Growing up in a hospital, Belle knew everything wasn't sunshine and rainbows at a young age, but kept a positive attitude for everyone, even having a bit of a joke side to her. She talks sweet and innocent to kids, but more mature to teens, adults and seniors, even the mentally ill patients to give them some normality. She's clearly devoted to her work and would work day and night on something she's focused on, to the point of having nothing to eat or drink until it was done. Her favourite patient is Melinda, as her brain is unlike any others she's seen. She also uses her own money to bring patients what they wanted to get even before they wound up in hospital, if allowed. Her free time's usually in the gardens or the roof, but outside of the hospital, she's usually overlooking a park where children play. She's still cautious however when going far from Hospitals, as there are ways she doesn't want to die from. She has a distrust with criminals, but only because she's still technically involved with secret affairs.

 **Backstory:** Isabella is the daughter of a brain researcher, who's head of the CHBRC (Cere Hospital & Brain Research Centre). She lived with her mother and brother there her whole life and became influenced on brain research. She knew it wasn't going to be easy the moment she saw a patient receive an ECT treatment.

After getting her licence, she helped care for mentally ill and disordered patients, as well as collecting research for her father. She also looked after a girl called Melinda, her most favourite patient. However, things began to change when her mother was diagnosed with Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS). She began to devote herself to her mother, even dumping ice cold water from a bucket to spread awareness of the disease.

But as she got worse she became too devoted that she started to distance herself from others. Her mother didn't want her life to be wasted like that and wanted her to live her life as well as she still can, but because she couldn't speak any more and had at that point lost her movement in her legs and had no expression, she'd resort to physical measures yet it made others misunderstand her, even making Belle think she was abusing her.

Others around her began to think her mother was going insane with the way she treats Isabella, but her father and brother were too busy with their own work that they didn't notice, but when they did, Belle had enough. She struck her hand to her mother's head in front of the entire brain research unit the moment they opened the door and wished she wasn't alive. Sure enough, it did came true. Belle's mother died that night.

When she died, Belle was grief stricken with guilt, as the last words to her mother were full of hate, and had begun to have nightmares and illusions of her mother ever since. Her brother didn't speak to her much any more and her father disowned her further, though he never acknowledged her as his daughter even the first place, making Isabella wonder if her father was only using her as a simple messenger than seeing her as one of his flesh and blood. She was also avoided by everyone in the brain research unit because of her father ordering them not to speak to her. Despite that she continued to research, as it was the only thing she was ever used to.

As second born, her future was unplanned; she wasn't going to become in charge of her father's company like her brother. She started to spend her free time at parks, watching children play and wondering what their futures would be like. However, she could still transfer to other hospitals and make a living with the money she received until her father retires or dies, leaving everything to her brother. She travels to different hospitals to assist in caring for other patients as well as finding anything beneficial for research.

 **Quotes:**

 _"Bedridden, day in day out. Weaker than before this was inflicted. Becoming more numb until you can't lift a fly. Reduced to an empty shell with only their thoughts...their only voice in which another can't understand. How can they go on in 'The Land of Living' when they can't even 'live' anymore? Prisoned in the shell of their own body until their last deteriorating breath, where death salvations them. This...is a fate worse than death. And I wouldn't be surprised if it was bestowed upon me. As they say...'Karma's a bitch'. "_

 _"Where would we be without this system? I compassion those with this system of their own who can't function properly."_

 _"Aaah! I was not asleep! I was only- Oh...it's only you."_

 _"I wonder how Melinda's doing...Probably more fearful on her appointments without me."_

 _"I DO sleep! I just...close my eyes for a short period of time...thinking!"_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Cere Hospital_**

"It'll be just a simple leg operation. Nothing more. So, you shouldn't feel too nervous about it." A nurse explained to the assigned doctor.

 _Name: Toby Jones_ _Age: 29_

 _A male nurse who's been working at Cere Hospital for 6 years. He's assisting with the daughter of who runs the hospital on an operation._

Said doctor slowly stroked the upper part of her ponytail, before pulling her glasses down a little to look up at the nurse after reading the chart. She seemed pretty doubtful about the operation being classed as "simple".

"I wouldn't classify it as what it seems to you, Nurse Jones," she replied, shaking her head, "The branches have been lodged in deep that it smashed some of the bones out of place. And it's gone through the tendon, so it could be a hazard to the nerves in his leg. Though for a bike ride accident, he's lucky to have survived."

 _Name: Belle Cere_ _Age: 23_

 _Daughter of who runs Cere Hospital. She grew up around here and had worked on neurology up until this week._

"Doctor, it wouldn't hurt being more positive about this." Toby responded, looking a little down, "It's not everyday you see a miracle like this one."

"I was being positive. I have humour, but I don't need that kind of medicine when I'll be operating," Belle pointed out, "and furthermore, miracles happen more frequently in a hospital nowadays. So... that being cleared up, let's review the charts for the operation."

* * *

 _ **Name: Larry Kendrick**_

 _ **Summary: Branches embedded into the foot. One of them critical than the rest has severed the tendon. Branches need to be removed and leg repaired as soon as possible.**_

"Okay, the victim's a young male who graduated from high school. He was injured while freestyling on his bike a few days after graduation, leaving a large branch impaled on his leg." Toby informed.

"Kids these days. Despite being more cautious, their recklessness is still there," Belle muttered with a sigh, "Carry on, Nurse Jones."

"Right, Doctor Cere. The branch pierced the tendon, but the fibula and tibia have fractured as well as dislodged by the branch." Toby added, "Instructions are as followed: Remove the foreign object. Align the bones, and replace the fragments."

Belle equipped the surgeon mask and cap over her head, before pulling on the rubber gloves with a focused look in her eyes.

"Right. Commencing the Operation. Now!"

 ** _The patients life is in your hands!: Begin Operation_**

"Alright, let's begin," Toby began, "There are some branches embedded in the skin. Since they're minor injuries, we'll just have to extract them."

Belle gazed at the blood-dropped braches before giving a nod, "Nurse Jones, hand me the forceps and the antibiotic gel," she ordered.

"Right away, Doctor Cere," Toby obeyed, retrieving the items for her.

Grabbing the forceps firstly, Belle began to carefully extract the smaller branches from the lower leg before moving down towards the foot. After they were all successfully retrieved, she secondly picked up the antibiotic gel and smeared it over the small cuts. The one she didn't clean was the larger cut that dripped out blood, but not too much.

"Looks like this is the area where the branch is embedded, but it's not wise to extract it all at once..." Belle noticed, almost seeing the bark poking out.

Toby nodded, "Agreed. Our best bet is to close this wound up and make an incision. I've already got the sutures and scalpel, so close this wound up and we'll make an incision."

Instantly getting back to work, Belle sutured the large wound closed. She then placed the antibiotic gel on the lower side of he leg to the foot and made a thin, clean cut.

"Incisions been made. Time to see the deeper contents of this injury..."

Opening the wound up widely, Belle ventured into the cut to reveal that the report was proven to be thorough. The branch pierced the tendon and had fractured the lower bones of the tibia and fibula. She was right about being lucky, as no nerves seem to be damaged and the patients vitals are still high, yet unstable. She's obviously not going to leave the patient in this state.

"Doctor Cere!" Toby exclaimed a little bit, "It looks like the rest of the branch is still in tact, so it would be very long to pull out. It may cause blood pools to form."

"Still, there's the bone fragments as well. They'll get in the way of extracting it. Nurse Jones, the forceps. I'll extract the bone fragments, then we'll move onto the main focus." Belle requested, before being given to her.

Once in her possession, she removed each bone fragment quickly, yet steadily. After the last bone fragment was removed, she went ahead to remove the large branch from the tendon until Toby stopped her.

"Be careful, Doctor. The vitals may still be high, but they'll drop as you remove the foreign object." he warned, "Use the stabilizer when it comes to that. I've also provided the drain."

"Thanks for the advice. Now, removing foreign object." Belle declared

Taking the forceps with a steady hand, she began to slowly extract the branch from the foot. The vitals had begun to decrease as mentioned, but she still kept continuing with full concentration. Eventually, the branch was extracted and Belle placed the bloody object onto the tray.

"There. The branch has just been rooted," Belle announced with one side of her lip forming upwards a little.

"...Hey. I thought you said you didn't need any humour in a procedure." Toby mentioned with his own smirk.

At that point, the doctor faltered her lip, "...It wasn't intentional. Continuing the operation. Vitals are a little low, so I'm injecting the stabilizer."

Taking the vial, Belle extracted the liquid using a syringe and injected it into the patient. She repeated this a few times until the vitals were a little higher before the operation.

"Vitals are in good condition. Now we need to normalize the leg. Up for a little puzzle, Doctor?" Toby questioned.

"If it treats the patient, I'm all for it," Belle answered, "Nurse Jones, hand me the bone fragments."

Toby nodded and handed back the tray with the fractured bones. In all honesty it was difficult in piecing the bones together, as the fractured pieces looked similar, but Belle was able to piece every bone back together, applying the antibiotic gel afterwards.

"We're almost done. Now we need to reconnect the tendons. Use the forceps to join them together, then suture them."

Following his instructions, she joined each tendon together one by one before suturing them in place. She reviewed the inside of the leg a few times before giving a firm nod that everything was all clear.

"Great! Now let's close him up, and we're done." Toby finalized, looking very relieved. Though he did knew things would be okay with who was there.

Belle swiftly stitched up the incision she made on the patient before spreading on some of the antibiotic gel, then when the moment it came to bandage the wound she relaxed, knowing that her work is done.

"Finished. Operation complete. May fate lead this patient to a full recovery..." she concluded.

 _ **The patient is saved!: Operation Successful**_

* * *

"There's the risk taker! Had a nice nap?" Toby asked the awakened patient.

"Yeah...Man, who knew I'd wind up here after those few days from that crippling education system, huh?" the kid replied, laying his head back on the bed but his eyes still focused on the cast.

"Don't let it get you down, kid. Think of it as a reminder to not go over the edge. Your doctor would've said something like that. Cere's are very thoughtful..."

Despite muttering that last bit, the patient shot up when hearing that last name.

"Cere?! Doctor Cere operated on me?!" the patient exclaimed, "I'd never thought he'd operate on someone like me on something like this! I can't wait to meet him!"

Toby's smile shrunk when the patient said 'he'd', along with that last word, but didn't want to be too glum in front of a patient.

"Something I said wrong?" the patient questioned.

"Huh? Oh nothing! Nothing, young man," Toby reassured, while waving his hand a little, "Those named after or who run organizations have a lot on hand, but in this line of work, we all understand. No worries, I'll mention... 'him' about you. Your leg should be fine within a few months, so you'll be here for sometime. I'll check on you later, kid."

The patient nodded at this as he waved him goodbye, "Okay. Thanks!"

After that encounter, Toby walked over to the one place he'd knew Belle would be in; her room. Either it was for packing up or sending in reports, that's where she'd be at this time. Opening the door with a small creak, he observes total darkness other than the computer screen, which radiated the whole room with it's glow. There he saw Belle herself, eyes glued to the screen, as if nothing ever happened that day. Though aware of his presence, her eyes remained locked in that position

"Another patient mistaking me for another?" Belle assumed, straight to the point.

"Yeah...though it's still not fair for you, Belle," Toby answered, using her first name as they're not in working mode, "I don't understand why you let people get on their hands and knees to your father and brother, even though you did all the work; their operations.

"Why say something like that? The patient is appreciated that a Cere operated on them," hearing Toby sigh, she continued, "No other family's taking credit, so there's no problem about it. Even if the patient knows more about the docter than any other, they're glad to be in safe hands."

"Still...with you being moved to another place tomorrow, you've gotta make a name for yourself, at least to others." Toby pointed out.

Belle ceased her typing and for once since she looked down from the screen with her eyes closed shut. Her finger wrapping into clenched fist yet aren't squeezing any tighter, though still trembling a little.

"...How can I make a name for myself when my future isn't secured for me. Like Alfie's?"

Toby didn't say a word to that, as he knew anything about between her and her family wasn't good. He didn't know what happened, but it had something to do with an unfortunate passing of a neurological disordered patient. Of course he was a newcomer back then, so he didn't know anything about it.

"I should... continue with my rounds," Toby spoke finally, changing the subject, "get enough sleep. And get something down your system in the morning."

"Alright...See you in the morning, Toby." Belle waved, as he shut her door gently.

Once he left, she completed her stuff, before shutting the screen off, leaving her in total darkness. Luckily, her bed wasn't far, so no obstacles were in her way for her to flop down on the bed. Yet despite closing shut her now droopy eyes, her thoughts were still clouded by what Toby said to her. Can that really be possible?

* * *

 _ **And that concludes the first chapter! What do you think? I know my works aren't at Aileen, Storm, BloodyRosalia and perhaps a few other's standards, but I do my best in displaying my creativity. Shame I couldn't think of a nice name for the chapter... Oh well!**_

 _ **Trauma Center belongs to ATLUS.**_

 _ **Storyline and OC belongs to me.**_


End file.
